notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Lands
' Mórenore' (Q. "Dark Lands"; Ad."Ugruzâyan") was the Quenya Elvish label for the continent south of Middle-earth, also known as Southernesse (Q."Hyarmenóre" Ad."Ankharadê") the remote land separated from Endor by the Haragaer. History The Dark Lands had once been part of the greater continent of Middle-Earth but had been separated from the main landmass during the great wars between the Valar and Morgoth in the Elder days. In the Second Age the coasts of Mórinore were visited by Númenórean Explorers but most of their outposts seem to have been abandoned after the Akallabeth though legends and myths about the "Hidden Things of Númen" prevailed in the lore of the Men of Mórinore. The Original Inhabitants of Mórinore were a race of men known as the Old Ones, who still formed the majority of the mannish populace in the inner lands, although the northern coasts of the continent had also been settled by Colonists from the north, most of them Outcasts, former prisoners or slaves, who had formed a number of smaller cities and realms, some of which tried to preserve some sort of civilisation while others fell into barbarism and chaos. It was believed that Mórinore was also home to a tribe of Dwarves from the Yellow Mountains who had long been separated from the other Seven Tribes, Avari Elves and races akin to the Giants, Orcs and Trolls of Middle Earth. At the Peak of their power the Black Númenórean realms of western Harad and even Gondor knew about Mórinore and had loose ties to the former prison-colonies on its northern coasts (some of which had ancient Númenórean roots) but with the decline of the Realms in exile, Mórinore largely fell into oblivion, although some seafaring nations of Far Harad and the Utter south still ventured to its northern and western coasts. It was not until the early fourth Age that the inhabitants of Mórínore renewed contacts with their removed kinsmen to the north. Peoples Ainur: Cold Ogres Geniuses: Air Geniuses Rock-Geniuses Storm-Geniuses Tree-Geniuses Dragons: Blood-drinker Dragons Dwarves: Southern Dwarves (Dragon-Gnomes, Dwarrow of the Moth-Mountains, the Jenolan Smith-Caves and the new Mountains of the Evenrust) Elves: Grey Elves Sea-Elves Singing-Elves Men: Fishers of Sebright Galley Slaves Girtfolk Inlander's Gold Settlers Jegrai's folk Northern Invaders Old Ones Strandmen Sun-Children Venturers Whalers Places of Note Abema Yuroi Abers of Freckland Abersport Addun Falls Aikring Ak'kun Arnach Astaldo Baasht Bakaelu Yuroi Beltazzu Yuroi Bergos Binstaldo Bitterspring Brandy Branhar Carastur Carl-School Cave of Talka Luntano Chamber of Mochyan Bull Cobber Petra Collossus of Ar-Gimilzôr Crown Anchorage Crown Scriptorium Dol Thindome Ealari Earhole Pass Ekkelgatto Fisher's Ghost Flaston Freckbridge Freeport Freeport-under-Bridge Gathor Tundro Godsport Godsport Castle God-spring Gondrimmabu Yuroi Gondwana-current Gor-Orkroth Green Robe College Gwaerlond Haladim Haldrin Raft-Cities Hall of Bron Hall of Umag Harlan Hot Gates Hyarmentarma Illumuu Inlander's Gold Jenolan Smith-Caves Khand's Grave Kiranu Apoluru Kirnost Korannu Lailond Laiglen Lair of Gasithago Lake Vinyarosse Life City Lindor Lond Herond Lond Iorbeth Londelon Luinost Maiden Castle Manwiniono Yuroi Marilon Men-in-Girt Minas Makarim Mine Town Minturo Ballantano Mount Lofty Ranges Naph New Freeport Ninefold School Norsaroth Nurukopaz Oamini Observatory of Godsport Onodwini Orestaia Fao's Island Ostararwendo Ost Morsaironi Ostinkra'azor Ostmine Pabu Palenosto Perokroth Port of the Pillar Quean-School Raft Vor Ras Beregoth Rasanflas Sea-meadow Sebright-of-the-ships Shrine of Sunrises Singing Bridge Solemn Harbor Souside Sphere of Harmony Stairs of Anketo Stonefoot-Pass Storm-Step Sun Pillar Sweetwater Temple of the Blood-drinkers Temples of the One-Person Thorondrim Tindalond Tinkroth Tor Elinti Torogoth Turbethnalo Turong Ukkalaru Ukuzhor Ulmeia Vor Ulmo (Town) Uruku Dardukor Uruku L'runk Uruku Moruhoth Uruku Nenkhor Urukz Ormakor Uruku Thuhoth Walkabout White Smile Garrison Wine-Cask Masque-house Ylmir's Mouth Yunosto Lands and Regions Aiwendrast Ambragor Ambrazhor Anciryath Arbrand Balandor Belegredor Bloom Mountains Bushlands Crags of Wingspan Dol Phorin Dolonor Dor-en-Luini Drast Ngwalme Drowned Vale Dryslopes East Coast Elven Mark Emer Eryd Aikrim Eryd Mallin Eryd Ungol Ettinwaith Evenrust Falas Ulessar Freckland Freck Isles Galendor Girt-by-Sea Girtland Godsport Inland Gondwane Earthdance Great Southern Bay Gulf Lee Haldrim Reef Hardrim Helchor Hefelchor Inland Cities Inland Girt Inland Sea of Southernesse Isra Karastur Khand's Grave Beach Mabandrast Mistwood Moth Mountains Mumakhor Northern Ulmic Coast Orbis Orestaia Faos Island Orkwaith Pearl Coasts Pendrast Rain Forest Ras Akallabeth Rast Hyand Rastluin Sea Meadow Shores of Maquatostoth South Cliff South Land Southern-Sea Colonies Southern Seas Southern Searoad Southern Waste Straits of Isra Sunbitten Lands Tana Taur Ungwelome Tauri Lilotea Thufalas Tinkrazhor Tol Brandin Tol Lemriendor Toli Anherenya Ulmic Coast Verya Very Grasslands Vog Mur Vorondel Cliffs Walking Ice Warrumbungles Western Dryslopes Wind Deserts Persons of Renown Annuial Ardiana Lebannin Brown Mage Cirion the Scarlet Cirion VI Greyfeather Cirion XI Ciryancar Ciryancar III Cold Mother Cuin of Arnach Danamir Felix Eisil the Red Elena Elix of Khand Eradan Falasse Felicael Felix IV of Godsport Geba of Harad Gilfalas Blacknail Grey Gilfalas Hyando of Umbar Iltheor Irnilla Andros Jegrais Leo Lebannin Mackekkis Mamma Noa Mara Miryan III Naikamil Nelly Maige Ninko Goldmaster Orfanael Otter Pelagion Robag Elf-Friend Rollif the Landward Rovacil Serifes of Harad Seriol Sinonimon The Sleepless Spionster Thrawn Thorongil Northman Ulman the Mage Vorondel Voroneia Creatures Diving Whales Flying Horses Sun-Lizards Tower-Ants Organisations Alchemical Guild Assassin's Guild Black Guards Black Tunnelers Blood-drinker Cult Cat Cult Colleges of Wizardry Cult of Efnisyen Cult of Nisyen Cult of the Triple-Goddess Elementalist Cult Green Robe College Hounds of Harad Island Cults Knife-dancing Cult Necromantic Cultists Ogre Mages Scarlet Swearers Sun-Sword Cult Tyrants of the Dark Lands Valiances of the Vale Weather-Mages White Corsairs Whitebirders Note The employed map is roughly based on Professor Tolkiens raw sketches published in The Shaping of Middle-Earth and to some lesser degree his early drawing of the "World Ship" and the World of Arda, published in the Book of Lost Tales. The maps main inspiration however comes from Thomas Morwinskys redrawing of Pete Fenlon's MERP Continental map ("An Artist's Interpretation of Middle Earth, including the wild lands east,south and north") which combined Mister Fenlons painting with elements from the Hârnworld map. Most of Southernesse's coastline is based on Thomas Morwinskys map, although the continents proportions were altered.Southernesses northeastern tip however draws heavily from Pete Fenlon's Map of Urulan, the great Isle of eastern Jaiman, one of the two major continents of ICE#s Loremaster (ICE Series) and Shadow World Setting. References *merp.com wiki *Middle-Earth Down Under: An Antipodean Campaign by Norman Talbot (Department of English, The University of Newcastle, University Drive, Callaghan, Newcastle, NSW 2308, Australia) ©1994 Norman Talbot; first published in Other Hands 4. category:Continent Category:Wild Lands Category:Southernesse